Unstable Mind
by alwaysanubis
Summary: After Patricia's sister comes to visit her at Anubis, Patricia feels completely alone. A self harm addiction starts and with nobody to help will she go to far? One shot for one shot day 2013


**Authors Note-**

**So I promise I'll update Starring Role sometime this week but this one-shot took a while because I really had no clue how to write this haha.**

**Anyway I'm so stupid I forgot to do a disclaimer on my other fic so I'll just do them now that I remember**

**Disclaimer- I obv don't own House Of Anubis because if I did Peddie would be married by now.**

Patricia's POV-

I walk downstairs and see everyone is already at the table. They didn't even notice when I walked in the room and throughout breakfast I just saw a bunch of whispers being passed around. Probably about me. Piper came to visit again yesterday and everyone loved her. As usual. Everyone loves her, and then it leaves them thinking she's superior to me. I go back upstairs to get my bag and see I left my curling iron on. As I go to turn it off I look at it for a minute and think. _Has everyone betrayed me? Do they hate me?_ Well, I thought so. I gently pressed the curling iron to my skin and felt a burning sensation that spread as I slowly moved my wrist. At that moment the pain was satisfying and I wanted more.

That was where it started.

Everyday I would go a little further that the last. Soon I would cut my blistered skin which felt good to me. People looked at me strangely and I had received some "concerned" stares from my housemates. Regardless, they still whispered, in fact it was even worse than before.

"What's wrong Patricia?" "Nothing, why?"

"Patr-" "I'm fine alright."

"Yacker, what's going on?" "Nothing."

"Patricia, where did you get that cut?" "I fell."

Everyday I got interrogated and quite frankly I thought it was ridiculous. _All of a sudden they care? They want me to open up? No, they'll find out what's wrong and send you away to the mental hospital or hide your "tools". They'll laugh at you as the car drives away to take you. No. You can't say anything._

All the fuss got on my nerves. They didn't care, so why did they want to know what was going on so badly? They wanted to send me away.

And that is when I snapped.

That night I thought about what I was going to do. I decided I would. With a steady hand I finished the note and left it on my bed. No one was home yet so I took advantage of the silent house to leave. I grabbed my purse that held all my "essentials" such as razors, a pocketknife, some matches,water, and the pretty pink pills. Those pills where the things I need most. I couldn't do this without them.

I went into the crypt and checked my phone. Everyone would be back now so it was time to start my little project. I took everything out of my purse. First I used the razors to cut two hearts on both of my thighs. Then I picked the dagger up. I write fat on my right arm and ugly on my left. I took the bottle of those bubblegum pink pills in my hand. I took 13 pills and set the bottle down. Then, for my grand finale I took one of the matches and started to strike it. I dropped the match in horror as I heard voices. No. They couldn't do this to me. Not now.

As I started to furiously try to light another match the door burst open. All my "friends" were there . They saw me and started to worry. I explained to them what I was doing. The final 3 stages of pain before I ended my life. They all ran in, tears streaking their cheeks but taking everything. Eddie took my matches away. I started to scream. I dropped to the floor and saw a glimmer. One of my razors was on the floor and had gone unnoticed. In one swift motion I grabbed the razor and and cut as deep as I could so I could die faster. I was supposed to light myself on fire and die then, but I guess that wouldn't happen now.

"YACKER STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Eddie shouts at me, ripping the razor out of my hand.

"Ok. I'll tell you. Ever since Piper came you've all be treating me like dirt and I'm sick of it. I hear enough of Piper at home, but ever since she came you all replaced me." I told them with tears finally pouring down my face. I smile at Eddie as he looks at me with sadness in his eyes. I start to laugh. "And the best part is I'm about to die!" I say cheerfully. I guess I have gone mad. Joy turns to Jerome and takes the dagger from him, attempting to cut her wrist. "Joy. No. You have to stay here." I tell her simply. She drops the dagger and looks at me. "Don't go. Stay." she pleads softly. "It's too late." I say coldly. Eddie starts to shake. I look at him in wonder. "Yacker-" he says before he drops to the ground in a pool of my blood. "HE'S HAVING A ANXIETY ATTACK!" Mara shrieks. "PATRICIA STOP THIS PLEASE!" Jerome and Willow beg. Then I realized. If I die, everyone would miss me. They would cry and they would be emotionally distraught. "I called the paramedics before we came." Fabian says in a hushed tone. "We're not letting you go" K.T. adds.

I did this to them. I put them through hell but they still helped me. I guess I was wrong after all. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard sirens. They came in and put me in the car I dreaded before. But now my fear was gone. They cared and that was what was going to help me recover.


End file.
